Kisses
by Lots-of-Little-Pink-Clouds
Summary: Pyro never had much experience when it came to kissing. However, it hadn't taken long nor was it hard to figure out what kind of kissers her boys (and how she liked calling them "hers") were after a bit of practice. Fem!Pyro/Medic/Sniper/Spy; EDIT: Changed my username to Lots-of-Little-Pink-Clouds so if anyone asks


**Kisses**

 _By_ : PoisonedChuugoku

 _Pairings_ : Fem!Pyro/Medic/Sniper/Spy

 _Disclaimer_ : I do not own TF2

* * *

Pyro never had much experience when it came to kissing. Till she joined BLU, it wasn't a concern nor did it really bother her. However, it hadn't taken long nor was it hard to figure out what kind of kissers her boys (and how she liked calling them _"hers"_ ) were after a bit of practice.

Medic's kisses were questioning and explorative, sharp but confident, much like the man himself. Pyro honestly wouldn't, couldn't expect anything less from a doctor of his caliber. They often came after mandatory after-battle-check-ups (she was always the last of all the other mercenaries), only lasting for a second or more before he would send her on her way. When they lasted longer than that, clawing and tearing was usually involved, leaving harsh scars along the flesh of her shoulder blades and upper forearms (she didn't mind; Medic would always put one of his creams on afterwards, hand-made, accompanied by apologetic kisses on her wounds). Drawing blood in any way shape or form became expected whenever she kissed Medic for long periods of time, not that she complained (she suspected that he liked the taste).

Kissing Medic was like conducting an experiment; she was constantly learning something new.

Sniper's kisses were rough and direct, dominating and possessive, so unlike Medic's. It was like a rabid beast getting food after a long time of going without. Growing up away from polite society was probably the reason, as further evidenced for the bushman's love of tossing jars of piss at people when they least expected it (frankly, Pyro also found it to be hilarious, so long as it wasn't directed at her). The kisses usually came out of nowhere, but were never unwelcome. The suddenness of it always surprises her and he always leaves her stunned, hot, and bothered once he pulls away, much to his eternal smugness. There are usually bruises on her hips and wrists from how tightly he grabs her when pulling her to him (sometimes all along her back as well from being pushed up against a wall when he corners her while her mask is off).

Kissing Sniper was like being engulfed in passion and warmth; hot and stunning, sudden, unpredictable, and incomprehensible.

Spy's kisses were gentle and slow, tender and romantic, a sharp contrast from Sniper's roughness. She expected this of the Spy, as it's his job to seduce and enthrall his targets (and honestly, she feels pretty enthralled). He usually comes to her at night, long after the others had fallen asleep. They were short and sweet, several given before one last one, which was long and drawn-out. It always leaves her with weak knees (thank God she's usually sitting when it happens), and she can never think straight afterwards. He usually gently rubs the bruises and scars that she had received from Medic and Sniper, carefully, as if she were a fragile porcelain doll, muttering quiet apologies in French and English between kisses.

Kissing Spy made Pyro feel like a princess in a fairy tale; the mind-numbingly tenderness was like the happy ending in one of those stories.

Frankly, she loved all her boys, their different ways of kissing included; it made them all unique. Comparing them was easy because of this difference: Medic was the stars, and the light of dawn as the sun would rise in the mornings, awakening and enlightened; Sniper was the sun, and the hot rays of noon bearing down upon them during the hottest hours of the day, welcoming and warm; and Spy was the moon, and the darkness that hung over and all around them during the night, foreboding and nerve-racking.

Pyro loved them all (they were _her boys_ after all), differences included. In fact, it was probably their differences that made her love them even more.


End file.
